The present invention is directed generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for providing interconnection between one or more printed circuit board panels and an external power source or other electrical components.
In recent years, the use of electronic components and particularly modular electronic components have met with increased use in an ever-expanding diversity of applications. One area of use which is developing rapidly is in the automotive industry where electronic ignition, braking and carberation systems, as well as others, are being developed. These electronic systems require connectors and other circuitry components which provide reliable and long lasting performance under severe environmental conditions. Thus, printed circuit boards and their associated connectors must be capable of withstanding wide variations in temperature, extreme dirt and moisture conditions and severe vibration as well.
In order to overcome at least some of these environmental problems, circuit board and connector assemblies have been coated with insulating liquids, such as silicone, which cure to form a plastic conformal coating. These liquids, however, have created another problem in that they are able to seep or wick into small crevices and apertures, and in some instances, have found their way into the active contact areas of the associated connectors, thereby impairing the quality of the electrical connection within mated connectors.
In addition, the space and circuitry requirements in many automotive applications dictate that a small connector carry a number of individual circuits. Thus, connectors having high density contact arrangements are often necessary.
Finally, a need exists for an extremely low cost connector which meets these performance specifications and is capable of intermatability with existing connectors presently used in these applications. Of particular importance, is the need to eliminate the costly screw machine pin and socket contacts of existing prior art connector, while maintaining intermatability with these same connectors. It should be appreciated that the molding of two separate halves, the assembling of those parts with a metal skirt, and the forming of the contacts on a screw machine, is both extremely time consuming and labor expensive and therefore significantly increases the cost of production of such prior connectors. Moreover, the generally cylindrical apertures formed in such connectors, together with their immediate juxtaposition on the printed circuit board may permit the conformal coating in which the assembled circuit board is dipped, to creep or wick into the active contact portion of the electrical contacts and consequently prevent proper electrical contact between the connector contact and the associated element.